fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polaris30
Polaris30 is the starting unit of the clients of Polaris Office. The new members are signed to the unit at the Polaris Office New Members Election, with the Diamond Girl (the top ranking idol of the election) being the over all leader of the unit. For their first year working for the office, this is the unit that their in. After the year passes, they either join a unit if a spot for them is open, or are kept as solo idols until a spot does open for them. So, the lineup of the unit changes each year, after the election is held. However, the unit usually doesn't perform all together. The members are split into three teams based on their image color. (Bright, Cool, and Pastel.) They have their own theater on the seventh floor of Sapporo JR Tower. It is the unit mostly featured in the first season of Aikatsu: Idol Festival!. They work with a producer in training who they call Nijino-san. Members Bright : Passionate, energetic and outgoing, she's the biggest extrovert of the group. She is the leader of the Bright group. She was ranked 3rd in the election. Her information is here. : A cute and funny idol who is seen with a "lazy" persona. She ranked 7th in the election. Her information is here. : An idol who rarely performs in public due to an injury from overworking a long time ago, but she still does perform in public to those lucky enough to randomly meet her. She ranked 8th in the election. : A busy but happy go lucky idol who likes the sun, the beach, and all things summer. She ranked 10th at the election. Her information is here. : An idol who seems like a mature and classic yamato nadeshiko on the outside, but, like Akemi, she is seen as fun, feisty and beautiful. She ranked 21st in the election. : A hot blooded and passionate girl, who is known for her fierce aura. She ranked 28th in the election. : A spoiled idol whose fans call her, and she also calls herself the "Sunrise Queen." She ranked 27th in the election. Her information is here. Cool : A cool level headed girl who loves to swim and do yoga, she is popular among fans who like idols who are level headed and peaceful. She is the leader of the Cool group, and was ranked 2nd in the election. Her information is here. : A peaceful idol who loves nature and flowers. She is said and has said to be unnaturally lucky. She placed 4th at the election. Her information is here. : A mystical and intriguing girl, who is popular with girls and boys alike for her beauty and mystery. She placed 5th at the election. : A curious and poetic girl, who is a popular actress, as well as a popular model in the world of Gothic Lolita. She ranked 6th at the election. Her information is here : A girl with a strange obsession with building cute-looking and acting robots, which she is famous for. She ranked 12th at the election. : A girl who loves to swim, but gets scared around the ocean sometimes for an unknown reason. She placed 13th at the election. : An idol who is usually mopey when met casually, but is quirky and unusually outgoing when doing idol activities. She placed 17th in the election. : An idol who's popular for her natural beauty and relaxing voice. She placed 18th at the election. : A mysterious girl with a powerful voice and a mermaid persona. She placed 19th at the election. : A girl from the same area as Madeline, she loves nature and the countryside where she grew up. She ranked 24th in the election. : A girl who comes from a very wealthy family, she became an idol to spread her self-proclaimed beauty and talent across Japan. She ranked 25th in the election. : A mysterious idol who just recently came back into the spotlight, this idol is famous despite not much being known about her. She ranked 30th in the election. Her information is here. Pastel : One of Polaris Academy's top idols, who is famous for her elegant and dainty princess character. The year's Diamond Girl, she is the overall leader of Polaris30, as well as the leader of the Pastel Group. She ranked 1st in the Election. Her information is here. : She is calm and elegant, providing herself with a natural air of purity and mystery. She ranked 9th at the election. Her information is here. : The older half of a sibling idol duo, who are popular for being near mirror images of each other. She ranked 11th in the election. : An idol who is famous for her love of animals (birds especially). She is close friends with Nami Aoyama and Midori Sasaki. She ranked 14th in the election. : Imaginative and energetic, she is an idol who frequently appears on variety shows, where she is usually paired with Nana Chiba. She ranked 16th at the election. Her information is here. : An energetic idol, she loves arcade games, dancing, and she frequently appears on variety shows, along side her usual partner, Ruka Oozora. She ranked 15th at the election. : An idol who is cheered on in part because of her backstory, with her mother being a famous former idol, and Sumire trying to rise above the odds and become a popular idol in her own right. She ranked 20th in the election. Her information is here. : The younger half of a sibling idol duo, who are popular for being near mirror images of each other. She ranked 22nd in the election : An idol who is popular with the Sweet Lolita community, she likes wearing prints with toy-like designs on them. She ranked 26th in the election. : An idol who's well known for her bright colored but cool style, she's become a recent icon in Futuring Girl. She ranked 29th at the election. Her information is here Unit Dresses Each group has one unit dress that they wear while performing. They are all named after their respective group. The coords are all they type that majority of their members are. (Bright is sexy, Cool is cool, and Pastel is Cute.) * Bright Polaris Coord * Cool Polaris Coord * Pastel Polaris Coord Unit Songs Due to the large amount of idols in the unit, each group has individual songs that they perform, as well songs that the entire unit performs. Bright Team * Adult Mode * Passion flower * Hello hello * Smiling Suncatcher * Sentimental Berry Cool Team * Signalize! * Prism Spiral * Glass Doll * Please Venus * Eternally Flickering Flame Pastel Team * Angel Snow * Aurora Princess * Dance in the rain * Lucky train! * Blue Strawberry Trivia * The structure of the unit is based on AKB48, while the way the unit is formed is based on the AKB48 senbatsu election. Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Units Category:Aikatsu! Units Category:Aikatsu: Idol Festival!